In a typical Keystone jack for network communication, a supporting portion is normally arranged therein for supporting contacting pins (i.e. gold-plated pins). The supporting portion can be simply classified into two types, one of which provides a resilient force to contacting pins, and the other of which does not provide such resilient force. As for the supporting portion providing the resilient force to contacting pins, it is normally made of the material with strong resiliency.
Referring to FIG. 1, it illustrates internal structure of a network jack 10 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,776 B2. Eight contacting pins 11 in the form of plates are fixed to a printed circuit board 13, in which the fixing ends of the contacting pins 11 are separated into an upper and a lower rows so that the contacting pins 11 are extended forward from the printed circuit board 13. In order to eliminate crosstalk during signal transmitting, the contacting pins 11 may irregularly bend or curve upward or downward. After being further extending above a spring arm 14, which is a supporting portion providing the resilient force, the front extension directions meet together so that the front extension portions of contacting pins 11 are parallel. In addition, each of the contacting pins 11 has a contacting portion 15 electrically connected to a network plug and bends downward from a bending point 16. However, the processing method for manufacturing the contacting pins 11 is very complicated, and scheme to mount the eight intricate contacting pins 11 to the printed circuit board 13 is very struggling.
Referring to FIG. 2, in order to prevent the contacting pins 11 from shifting leftward or rightward, a head portion 20 of the spring arm 14 acts as a supporting point, and a left and a right side skirts (only the left side skirt 21 shown in FIG. 2) are respectively projected from the contacting portion 15 of each of the contacting pins 11 against the lateral movement of the head portion 20 of the spring arm 14 therebetween. However, the above-mentioned additional process for manufacturing the side skirts makes it more complicated and struggling in processing and assembling the contacting pins 11, which results in increasing the cost.
Therefore, to overcome the drawbacks from the above complicated method for processing the conventional contacting pins with various bending or curving portions and adding side skirts on the contacting pins, the Applicant dedicated in considerable experimentation and research, and finally accomplishes the “network jack and processing method for the same” of the present invention, which overcomes the above drawbacks regarding the inconvenience in processing the conventional contacting pins and adding the side skirts.
Therefore, the invention is intended to solve the following problems:    1. to overcome the inconvenience of mounting a upper and a lower rows of the contacting pins to the printed circuit board, and develop an easier method for processing contacting pins in a network jack;    2. to overcome such complicated process of manufacturing left and right side skirts for fixing the spring arm or other supporting portions; and    3. to develop a solution that allows a network plug able to be electrically connected to the contacting pins without bending the contacting pins.
The invention is briefly described as follows.